Whats Is Going On?
by Butterbeer the dear
Summary: Hermione is living a good life, when suddenly, it takes a turn for the worst. She will have to go through hardships, disasters, breaks, etc, just to save the rest of the people she loves. Little HermioneDraco, HarryGinny.
1. Chapter One

I Do Not Own AnY Of J.K.Rolings Work! Though, i will be creating a few newcharactor'slater in the story. Enjoy!

**What Is Going On?**

_Ch 1: Who Is That?_

Hermione was sitting at her desk writing back to her two best friends, Harry, The boy who lived, and Ron, a Weasley. They were all excited about going back to Hogwarts on the first of September. It was said that this year, all of the sixth years were able to do a foreign exchange thing with a wizarding school in the United States. Ron was excited just to see how wizards have adapted to the world of muggles. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, were hoping to find out what the muggles do over there.

'_I wonder how cute the guys are over there_' Hermione thought with a grin.

Just like any other 16-year-old, she was thinking of a hot guy in boxers.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror andthought to herself '_I sure have changed a lot this summer. Will Ron and Harry change this much to?_'

Hermione finally looked her age. Her chest was finally full, her bosom was no longer flat, and her hair is all the way flat, as if she had just straightened it.

"Ron will drop dead for me" Hermione whispered.

Ron was staying with his family at the Grimmauld Place. Since Sirius had died at the beginning of the summer, he left the house to Harry who said that it could still be used as the headquarters for the order, and a house for who ever would like to stay there. But unfortunately, Harry was still at the Dursley's. As for Hermione, she was safe at her house in White Hill.

As soon as Hermione was done with her letters, she gave them to Pig, who has been hooting and flying all around her room, and just wanted to hoot his head off unless Hermione smacked it off first.

"Gosh, he gets annoying." She whispered. She tied the letters to Pigs leg, and led him to the window. Happily, as if waiting for nothing more then this, she let him go. She watched him zoom, zigzagged, into the distance until she could only see a dot. She stood there for a few minutes just letting the cool summer air lap over her face. She looked around her room.

'_A typical teens room…Well, except for the magic junk everywhere_.'

All around her room, there were books of all sorts lying open. Her room was small, which did help. All she had in it was her bed, school trunk, dresser, and desk, with shelves above it. She had just painted it over last summer break. It was a light pink that brightened up the whole room when it was morning.

She was about to start the long process of cleaning it up, but then her stomach growled so loud, she bet her parents heard it from the living room.

She decided to hold off cleaning yet again, and started down the hall and the stairs.

She got downstairs to find her parents arguing. '_That's weird'_ she thought '_my parents never argue. Oh well, there's got to be a first for everything_.' So she just went into the kitchen, grabbed a coke from the fridge, and went to the door leading to the living room.

But before she got there, she found out that it was not her parents that were arguing but instead it was her parents arguing with two other people.

"Come on, Lady. We know you have a daughter, and we know she goes to Hogwarts, so **_Where Is She_**?" one man asked

'_His voice sounds familiar'_ she thought, but before she could figure out who it was, she heard someone walking to the kitchen.

"Fine, if you wont tell us where she is, we'll search for her, and then we'll give her a slow and painful death!" another familiar voice said, this time female, but before they reached the door, Hermione was already out the other one to the stairs.

Hermione slowly and quietly went to the coat closet under the stairs and went inside. She waited until she heard two people go up the stairs, then quietly go to the living room.

Once there, she saw her parents were on the couch with someone watching them, and right when her parents saw her, they tried to tell her to leave the house, with out the guard noticing. Then Hermione recognized the guard as Wormtail.

Then it hit her, the two voices; they belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione quietly pulled out her wand and whispered a charm to make Wormtail fall asleep. Sure enough, within two seconds, he was sound asleep.

"Hermione, oh my god, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Her father asked quietly as he looked her over for any injury's.

"No they haven't even seen me," Hermione whispered.

"Enough chit chat, we have to leave, Now." Hermione's mother ordered.

"I need my stuff mom, we all need stuff if we want to survive." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes dear, but how are we going to get them?"

"At the moment, lets just get out of the house, then we can come back or them." Hermione said, anxious to get out of the house.

Just as the were about to leave, an owl decide to come through the window carring a letter.

'_Great just what I need_,' Hermione thought as she went to the owl quickly, grabbed the letter and stuffed him out the window. At first, the owl looked quit startled, then just looked at Hermione with a glare and flow off.

Hermione opened the letter and found what she had expected, a warning about doing underage magic.

She stuffed it in her pocket, and went to her parents.

"What was that dear?" her mother asked.

"Never mind right n—" she was cut off by the yells up stairs.

As quickly as she could, she ordered her parents back on the couch, took the spell off Wormtail and put herself quickly in the closet.

"**WHERE IS SHE! SHE HAS TO BE HERE**!" Lucius Malfoy Yelled.

'With how they are stomping down, sounds like a stampede of elephants. Now's my chance.' Hermione thought.

She made sure that Lestrange and Malfoy were out of the hall before making her way up the stairs.

But before she even reached the top of the stairs she heard someone yell "Avada Kedavra" and then a women's scream.

"_no_" Hermione whispered. "_No_."

Then all of a sudden she heard the screaming stop.

Next, she heard the same process over again, just a mans yell.

Hermione just slowly kneeled down, silently crying, trying so hard not to let out a whimper as Bellatrix and Lucius left with Wormtail slowly following as if he just got up from a nap.

"We'll come back later and check the house for her then, but we can always get her when she goes to Diagon Alley." Bellatrix said.

"You better hope so, because we all know how essential it is to get her dead before her prophecy comes true. Or else the master will be very angry, and I personal" Wormtail announced, "do not ever want to see him angry again." He shuddered yet still trying not to yawn.

"Oh, well, lets go. Wherever she is, we'll get her. Soon enough, we'll get her." Lucius said while walking out of the house.

At that moment, all Hermione could do was run down the stairs and run to the living room.

And what she had prayed not to see, she saw. Her dad was on the couch with his head back, while her mom had her head flat on his lap. She ran over to them and tried to find any life, any at all, to tell herself it will be ok. But there was none. None what's so ever. Not a hint of movement, not a single breathe.

Hermione sat down on the other side of her father's knee and hugged both her father and mother. She could feel both of them getting colder under her tough, even if it was 98 degrees out.

When she finally stopped, it was about 6:00 p.m.

All she could do was cry, and cry she did. She cried her eyes out. Lucius said they would be back.

She as gentle as she could, put her mother next to her father, sat them up so it just looked like they were sleeping, and put a blanket over them. Then she went up stairs and packed everything she needed.

'Good thing I got the trunk that could fit anything and everything,' Hermione thought as she felt like she was packing her whole room.

When she finished, it looked like she did pack her whole room by how empty her room looked.

She shrunk her trunk small enough that it was as light and little as pig, it just didn't want to annoy you to death and fly around every where. She put it in her pocket, grabbed her Gringotts key and she was out of there.

At the door, she turned around. She looked at what was like her childhood rerun. She remember when she had her huge birthday cake in the dining room, with those flower wallpaper acting like decoration. She remember when she got excepted to Hogwarts, when she didn't even know of the wizarding world back then, she was sitting in front of the TV, watching the discovery channel, and a owl flow in from the window right behind the couch where her parents now laid dead.

"Well, White hill, it was nice living here." Hermione said to herself through tears.

She then gathered all of her possessions, and started to walk her way down the driveway where they just got a brand new jag. She turned and admired the beauty of her white mansion. Two story's with a huge garden that was the best in the neighborhood.

She began to walk down the street when she heard a noise behind her, she looked back and found that her house was in ruins, then she saw them, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail.

She quickly ran behind the nearest bush. Just as she hid, the other three started to go through the rubble to se if they could find her remains.

No luck, of course.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL COULD SHE BE!" Lestrange asked, impatient.

"Well, where ever she is, she wont be there for long. Be patient, Bell, just be patient. No matter where she is, we always have our own right beside her." Malfoy stated.

I know, kinda a cliff hanger, but hey, it might get u guys to keep reading and Reviewing too! Ok, this is one of my best, out of only two...So be nice. Give me hints, tips, wateva. But plz, REVIEW! Luv Ya!


	2. Chapter Two

I don not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or anything that she has created, but i do love her work. Thanks to those reviewers who have encouraged me to keep writing. I LUURVE YOU!

**What Is Going On?**

End Ch 1:

_She began to walk down the street when she heard a noise behind her, she looked back and found that her house was in ruins, then she saw them, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail._

_She quickly ran behind the nearest bush. Just as she hid, the other three started to go through the rubble to se if they could find her remains._

_No luck, of course._

"_WHERE THE BLOODY HELL COULD SHE BE!" Lestrange asked, impatient._

"_Well, where ever she is, she won't be there for long. Be patient, Bell, just be patient. No matter where she is, we always have our own right beside her." Malfoy stated._

Ch 2:

Hermione stayed behind that shrub. She didn't move a muscle.

"Well, we won't find her by yelling. I'd say our best hope is to warn every possible spy to kill her on site," Lucius stated.

Regaining control, Lestrange said slowly, "Ok, ok. Lets just get going before the muggles come to investigate."

"Yes, I suppose we should," Lucius said.

Three little pops announced that all three of them left.

Hermione was so shaken; she didn't even dare to peek around the shrub. After about five minutes of just waiting, she finally thought to herself that she should probably get out of there.

She slowly got up onto her shaky legs and walked around the shrub. She looked around and there was no one in sight. So she did the only thing she knew to get out of there.

She held out her wand

Automatically, a huge bang came from a couple houses away. Stopping right in front of her was none other then the Knight Bus.

"Just as I remember. Great" Hermione whispered sarcastically.

She stood in front of a huge purple, three decker bus. On the side, in big, golden letters, said "Knight Bus".

The door opened, and out came Stan.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard." He said it with so much boredom that you could tell he has said it about a million times. "Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can…"

His voice trailed off when he saw the condition of her former house.

"What the Bloody hell happened here?" He asked, finally revealing some enthusiasm.

"Uh, Long story" was all Hermione could say as she pushed past him in to the bus. On the way, she shoved some sickles into his hand.

"Um, well, ok then. Where is your destination?" Stan asked while walking up the stairs himself.

"What's your last stop?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I believe Little Green" Stan answered.

"Ok, I'll take the stop after that"

"Alright Bert, start her up" she heard Stan say to the new bus driver.

She took her first look into the knight bus after 3 years. It changed a lot.

There was a long rug that went from wear the drivers seat, through the bus, up the spiral staircase to the next floor. It was golden, with purple flowers and designs on it. Under the rug was golden wood tile. On each side of the carpet were two chairs. They were ordinary, boring, metal chairs.

She walked up the stairs to the next floor. It was exactly the same. Only this time, there was a group of witches at the front that looked like they just came from a shopping spree.

She continued right to the third floor. She guessed this floor was newly designed for people who like to sleep all the time. The windows were tinted, and instead of chairs, there were beds.

She decided she needed a little shut eye.

She looked around for a bed alone from everyone. There was only one other person on this level, and they were on the floor.

She chose one near the front window, and laid down.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, there were two bangs. The first one was from the bus moving again, the second, she hit the floor. She rolled a bit, under two beds, then into the person that was on the floor.

"Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry," Hermione said while trying to untangle her from him.

"It will be ok if you get off of me," He said.

All they were was a bundle of arms and legs.

Finally, Hermione was able to stand up. Then the man did.

"Malfoy!" Was all Hermione was able to yell.

"Well Granger, this is rather odd." Was all Draco was able to say. He said is with a calm, considerate voice.

Hermione looked Malfoy up and down. He has broad shoulders, long, lanky arms and legs. He had an obvious six pack under that tight black t-shirt. He also had blue jean shorts on. His hair wasn't slicked back, but instead, falling down around his face. His eyes weren't a cold, ice blue. But instead, a baby warm blue.

In one word, Malfoy was Hot.

While Hermione was looking over Malfoy, Malfoy was looking over her.

'_Damn, she has changed a lot' _Draco thought.

He could tell she finally is filling her womanly parts. Her arms and legs were long. Though, not so lanky as his. Her bust looked like it would bust the baby blue tight shirt she is wearing with blue jeans. Her hair was unbelievably straight. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green.

Only when the bus made a bang for a stop, did they get snapped into reality, and into each other's arms.

Hermione had fallen but Malfoy had caught her just in time.

"Oh, um, sorry," Hermione mumbled not bothering to regain her balance.

"Its ok" Draco said, as he stared deep into her eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione woke up from her daydream and shoved herself out of his arms. That made him jump.

"What are you doing? Trying to get close to me to get your hands on Harry? Well, you can just For Get about that!" Hermione said. She turned and was going to storm off, but she felt a soft hand on her upper arm.

"Hermione, let me explain" Was all he could say.

"You…you called me Hermione…You usually call me Granger or mudblood."

"I've changed. You don't know what I've been through"

"Yea, well, I haven't had it easy myself."

"I'll tell you mine, then you tell me yours. I have the time; I'm not getting off till Little Green. You?"

"The one after that"

"Ok, well, why don't we sit."

They both went to the closest bed and sat down. But as soon as they sat, the bus stopped.

Both almost went flying, but they were starting to get use to it.

"Ok, I'll tell you my story, but where to begin." Draco said while brushing his hand on his neck. "A couple years ago, as you might have known, my father wanted me to become a death eater, follow his foot steps pretty much. But I thought about it over the summer before our third year, and I decided not to become a death eater. When I told my Father that, he didn't understand. He wanted me to follow his footsteps so much, that when he heard that I didn't want to, he was furious. He beat me so much, I couldn't move for a week."

He paused, and tried to regain his breath before going on.

"Its ok, you can tell me" Hermione whispered.

"I know, I'm ok. After about a month of that, he got tired, so he started to put his own personal potion in my drink. It gave him total control over me. As for during the school year, as soon as its about to wear off, I went to Snape, and he gave me some more. I've done that up till the beginning of this summer break. My father thought that since I will be 16 soon, my mind has cleared, and I have chosen to follow him after all. But, he was wrong. At first, I played along; I acted just how he wanted me too. But soon enough he found out, so, he tried that potion thing again. There was only one flaw, since I am now old enough to understand I switched my cup with his. So he is now under My control. And my last order for him was to Quit the death eaters."

"Um, well, hate to break it to you, but you father isn't dead. And he is still a death eater."

"How do you know?" Draco demanded.

Hermione told him all about the death eaters at her home. About her parents, and her house.

"Crap, now I have to find another way to kill him…but how?" Was all Draco could say.

"Gee, you really are still a weasel." Hermione stated looking as if she wanted nothing else but to slap him.

"Hey, We've been at this stop for a long while. I wonder what's taking the bus driver so long." Draco said, starting to stand.

Draco and Hermione weren't the only ones who noticed we had stopped for a while. When they went to the second floor, all the women were talking anxiously in a little cluster in the corner.

Draco and Hermione continued on to the ground floor. Once they got there, Draco stopped dead. And since Draco is taller then Hermione, she couldn't see what was going on in the front.

She pushed him aside, and looked past him, though, she wish she hadn't.

Standing over a dead Stan was Bert, Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"My son, you should know that I'm not that easy to get rid of," Lucius said calmly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**_Who yelled? Who got killed? Who killed Who? Tune in next time for another chapter of What Is Going On! Please continue to the right in an orderly fashion and don't forget to review. Thank you and come again. ._**


	3. Chapter Three

_I DON'T OWN ANY OF J.K.ROWLING'S STUFF. Though I do Luv to read it. Oh, I would like to put out a couple shout outs to some of my fans:_

_22-Tom-Felton's-Baby-28__; I hope you like this. Sorry it took a while for me to update, I know how much you wanted me too._

_Beautiful Suicide15__Powderedsugar__, and __IsabellaPaige__; Thanx, and I hope you like this one._

_And to all the new comers. I hope you will continue on this epic journey of hardships, disasters, breaks, etc. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**What Is Going On?**

_End Ch 2:_

_Draco and Hermione continued on to the ground floor. Once they got there, Draco stopped dead. And since Draco is taller then Hermione, she couldn't see what was going on in the front. _

_She pushed him aside, and looked past him, though, she wish she hadn't. _

_Standing over a dead Stan was Bert, Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. _

"_My son, you should know that I'm not that easy to get rid of," Lucius said calmly. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Ch 3:

Lucius Malfoy hit the floor motionless, with surprise in his eyes.

"Looks to me like you are." Was all Draco said, lowering his wand.

"Draco" Hermione whispered, "you killed your own father…"

"He was about to do the same to me. I had no choice. Plus, I don't like him, never have."

Bellatrix, Bert, and Wormtail just stared at him as if he were a mutant.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Do you know how angry the Dark Lord will become when he finds out that his best death eater was killed by his own son? The sonwho should be joiningthe Death Eatersbut is too scared!" Lestrange shouted.

"I have a pretty good idea." Draco smeared. "If I am thinking right, then you will get all the blame because you didn't save the '_Dark Lords_'" he did the quotations in the air, "little servant."

"Oh BLODDY HELL, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!" And with that, Lestrange disapperated. And Wormtail followed.

"Well, that got rid of them, and now, on to the Ministry. Oh, hello Minister." Draco smiled, acting nice when the minister appeared behind him.

"Merlin's beard, what happened here?" Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour sputtered.

"Well, Minister, my so-called Father and his "Associates" came here to kill Ms. Granger I just did what any fellow wizard would do, I killed my Father."

"Um…Well, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I just got word a few minutes ago of what happened to your parents and house. And I have to say, from here on out, you have to be under strict protection, andwe mustfind some where that you can stay. I happen to have an uncle who lives not too far from your old house. If you want to see about living with him for the next month and ½ until you go to Hogwarts. Though I have to warn you, he has a few illnesses." Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour said.

"Well, Mr. Scrimgeour, now that my father is, well, deceased, I now own the Malfoy Manor, and I have about 7 empty rooms. If Hermione doesn't mind, she could stay with me. And when its time to go back to Hogwarts, we can go together." Draco suggested.

"Right, well, it is for Ms. Granger to decide. What do you think?" Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour looked at Hermione.

All this time, Hermione had tried to hide in the corner, but when she started to hear her name being mentioned, she slowly started to come back to reality.

"Well…I don't know…" Hermione finally felt the pressure, the sadness, the depression, and the confusion started to set in.

"I don't know what to do. Mother, what do I do." Hermione started to whisper, while backing into her quiet corner again. "Mama…I miss you…I need you mama…" She started to cry…

"Mr. Scrimgeour, I think it would be best if she stayed at my house, even if it were for the night. She needs to calm down and sleep a little. And plus, my house is on this stop. It will only take 5 minutes to get there." Draco said, pulling Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour aside to give Hermione a little more breathing room.

"Yes, yes, I think you are right." Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour took one worried glanced back at Hermione, then left the bus.

Draco walked slowly back to Hermione, to see how much longer she could hold up. Turns out, she had held up good until now. Now, she was crying her eyes out as if there is no tomorrow.

"Hermione" Draco whispered. "Hermione, come on, we need to get you home." Draco knelt down and put his arm around her, in an awkward hug, and trying to get her up. But once he put his arm around her, he felt her shivering.

"Come on Hermione, your shivering. You need sleep." Draco whispered.

"Here, she can have my cloak. She needs it more then I do" One of the ladies had come down to see what was going on. She was wearing this gorgeous black velvet cloak. She helped Draco get Hermione to her feet, then put the cloak on her back.

"Thank you." Draco said as politely as he could. He never knew how nice strangers could be.

"Well, get going. She needs her sleep." The lady snapped, in a strict, but motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am. And thank you again." Draco said.

Hermione was still sniffling, her arms wrapped around Draco's neck for support. She held onto him as he walked her off the bus and down the street. She kept whispering names. Draco guessed they must have been her parent's names.

After a few minutes of walking, they finnaly reached the Malfoy Manor. Draco walked up to his black, empty house. It took some time, but after he opened the door, he walked up the grand staircase to one of the guest bedrooms that previously belonged to Pansy Parkinson. He filled that room with all sorts of girlish clothes and make-up, but then he got off his father's curse and broke up with Pansy. He hadn't known what to do with thegirlish stuff, so he left it there. And now he was glad thathe did.

Hetook off herrobe, overshirt, and shoes, then set her on the pink silk sheets. He gently pulled the covers up to her chin. As he did so, Hermione started to whisper "mom" and "dad". She was half-awake, but it seemed more like a trance.

Draco was getting a little worried. After covering her with the blanket, he retrieved a chair and some blankets from the closet and set them in the corner of the room. He wanted to be there if she needed him.

Hermione sleepily stared at Draco and after 10 minutes, she finally fell asleep. As soon as Hermione was fully asleep, Draco felt that it was good for him to get some sleep too. He tried to stay awake as long as possible, but soon enough, exhaustion came over him.

HERMIONE'S DREAM:

Hermione woke up in her bed, nice and warm. She looked around and her room was exactly how she had left it. She had everything in perfect order…too perfect, actually. She looked around her room. Everything on her dresser was organized by the size. Everything on her walls was organized, all the pictures of variouscelebrities were alphabetized. Everything was in the exact order she hadplanned to do for years, but never came around to it. Even though everything was in order, she couldn't help thinking that was something missing.

She rolled out of bed and walked to the door. She reached out and grabbed the doorknob, and turned. But it wouldn't turn. She tried the other way. It would budge. She looked around her room and found out what was missing: her window.

Panic swept over like a rush of cold air. She tried opening the door again, but the doorknob wouldn't do anything. In hopes that she would get somebody's attention, she started to bang her fists on the door, hitting the door as hard as she could.

Her conscience ordered herto calm down, to back away from the door, and to try and figure out what to do. Suddenly,she heard a scream. A scream so horrible, yet so familiar. Then, it smacked her in the face, she remembered that scream. It washer mother's scream as wewas murdered.She stepped back from the door and turned around. Hot tears fell on her cheeks. She realized that she couldn't help her mother, again.

Then, she remembered her father. 'Maybe there is some way to save him', Hermione thought hopefully.

She ran to the door and tried the doorknob again. This time it worked. She ripped it opened, and ran out into what she thought was the hallway. Instead, it was complete blackness. Behind her, the door closed into oblivion. She reached out for it, but it wasn't there anymore. She looked around, and in that complete blackness, she noticed a distant light. It seemed tobe athousand miles away,visible asa tiny dot. She started toward it, absentmindedly, as if it was her only purpose at the time.

As she came upon it, she noticed it was a lamp, one of those old fashioned types that were used in the 40's. It was on top of a wooden nightstand. No drawers, nothing. Behind the stand was a curtain. A maroon velvet curtain. She reached for it, and pulled.

Behind the curtain were her parents. Dead. They were on top of each other just as they were before she left her house. She screamed and ran.

After she started running, the earth started to trmeble horribly.

REALITY: 

Draco woke with a start. Immediately, he knew what had awakened him: Hermione was screaming.

He ran to her bedside and shook her to wake her up. She was trembling as if in a seizure.

As Hermione came to consciousness, she quit screaming. Then, she sat up suddenly. She looked around wildly, tears running down her face. Her eyes stopped on Draco, but only for a brief moment. In the next second, she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her while she crying on his shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare" Draco somforted her. "Its over, I'm here now."

"Don't l-l-leave me…" Hermione sobbed. "Pleas-s-se, don't leave m-m-me"

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

Draco rocked her back and forth, calming her down. She did start to calm down, and in time, she was asleep again.

He gently put Hermione's head onto the pillowagain.

Quietly, he whispered, "Don't worry Hermione, Icouldnever leave the one I love"

* * *

_Ah, that's so sweet! Don't you think? Well, enough of this episode of What Is Going On?, if you will be as kind as to review, that would be much appreciated. And don't worry, I will get the forth chapter up soon! Promise!_


End file.
